


Choke

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't breathe, and the hand around his throat isn't letting up any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

He can't breathe. His lungs are on fire as he struggles for oxygn. His ribs feel like iron bands that refuse to allow his lungs to expant. His throat is in pain from the inhumanly stong hand squeezing it and removing his air supply. Out victim struggles, clawing at the hand and is rewarded with a reprive and air before the hand returns even stronger and more powerful than before, if such a thing is even possible.  
  
He thrashes about and lashes out with his feet, but it's futile. His assailant continues to choke him, strangling him slowly. The hand on his throat is too strong. His eyes begin to water as he realizes he's never going to grow old with his wife, or see his kids get married.   
  
His body goes limp and he stops fighting, yet the hand squeezes on. Finally, he dies, his face purple from exertion and lack of air, and tears rolling down his cheeks. His body is soon to grow cold, and his wife will awake to a bed shared with a corpse. Her scream will wake her kids, who will grow up without a father.   
  
But most of all, the next day;s headlines will read "Frank Iero Chokes Self To Death".  
  
 **There is something known as alien hand or something like that where your hand is outside your control and may try choking you.**


End file.
